


Cross That Gap

by Gallahad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, the shimabros trying to makes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallahad/pseuds/Gallahad
Summary: Hanzo Shimada feels lost, still trying to figure if reuniting with Genji was the good choice to make. Sometimes, he likes to think that there is still hope for the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something i made some times ago and never posted anywhere. I might write a sequel, because Hanzo and Genji relationship is quite fascinating to explore.

They were quite a thunderous bunch.

It is a little overwhelming for him. This Lena girl and her bubbling laugh, that little Korean girl and her video games, the gorilla who always seemed to tiptoes around him, the earsplitting voice of the German crusader, and even the sound of loud music, coming anytime that other kid - the musician one - was around.

For such a small group, they surely were noisy

The training range is one of the only place in the base where Hanzo can be at peace.

Here, there is only the sound of Athena's voice, of the bowstring being released against the aim bots. Nobody to bother him. Nobody trying to be too friendly.

He climbs a wall with confidence and silence, shoots an arrow, steadies himself to aim at the next target, shoots again. The training dummy falls miserably to the ground.

Aim, shoot, aim, shoot, aim, shoot. At least, here, it is simple. No interaction needed with the Overwatch crew. He is not here to make friends. He is not here to join them. The sole reason to his presence inside this base is way more egoistical than some desire to spread an unrequited justice on the world.

"I figured you would be there again, brother."

Hanzo, bow ready to shoot, stops himself in his tracks. He does not turn to greet the owner of the voice. Instead, he keeps aiming, shoulders tense, the pressure on the string of his weapon weakening ever so slightly. He did not hear Genji sneaking up behind him. Silent as a shadow. As a _ghost_. The thought unsettles him, like a dozen, a hundred of small other things reminding him that Genji _is_ still alive. And no longer human.

He remains quiet. Since that night in Hanamura, since their fight between the walls of the Shimada castle, the two of them were still trying to figure each other out.

"Once again, you weren't with us tonight. There's a party, everyone was hoping to see you there." continue the cyborg. "They're quite intrigued by you."

There is some cheekiness in the metallic voice. Like a remnant of the brash, cocky Genji from their younger days. The realization tighten his chest painfully. His brother is alive. Alive, and here, with him, no more than four or five steps behind him. And yet, Hanzo miss him. Maybe even more now than in the ten years he spent mourning him.

With careful composure, Hanzo lets out a small breath he didn't know he was holding.

Finally, he lets go of the arrow. This time it fails to head-shot the target.

"I do not wish to mingle myself with them." he huffs, lowering his bow. "If Overwatch needs my help with certain missions, so be it. But do not expect more than that."

 _Because i am only here because of you._ That statement could have been said, could have been blurted out, to show his brother that he cared, deeply, more than anyone else. But the words are stuck in his throat. Instead, he turns. The green, neon lights of the visor, the hard and cold shine of the cybernetic armor is more than enough to make him cringe, still ashamed by the fact he is the only reason for Genji condition.

For a second, _just a second_ , Hanzo is tempted to cross the gap between them, to take the damn visor away. For a second, he wants to search for the human face behind it.

But there is a shift in Genji stance and it stops him. The cyborg crosses his arms and tilts his head, like he has done a million time when he was still human. A now useless habit that never left him.

"I understand." No more smugness, only hints of disappointed letdown. Then a more light tone. More casual, but also more forced. "That part of you didn't change, did it? I suspected you would say that."

The implication behind Genji's words are too much for him.

He nods slightly, then begins to walk toward the edge of the roof. It is over for tonight, he will never manage to train properly now. Archery requires a certain amount of calmness he has lost for now.

"Then you will also suspect i need to take my leave for tonight."

"Actually-..." A hand lands on Hanzo's shoulder, careful and hesitant. Two words which whom the Genji he knew was usually not very familiar with. "I snitched some alcohol from the party for us. I-..." There is a pause, but his brother's voice is calm and resolute. "I was hoping for us to drink and talk a little together, brother. Like before"

Hanzo stops, caught off guard.

And despite everything, this time, he could not help a quick and tiny smile crawling on his lips.

Maybe was it time to start trying to repair the last ten years. Maybe it was time to take a first step in the right direction.

"I think I would like that."

 


End file.
